gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Wasser
thumb|Eisberg, hier liegen alle drei Aggregatzustände des Wassers nebeneinander vor. Wasser (H2O) ist eine chemische Verbindung aus den Elementen Sauerstoff (O) und Wasserstoff (H). Die Bezeichnung „Wasser“ wird besonders für den flüssigen Aggregatzustand verwendet. Im festen (gefrorenen) Zustand spricht man von Eis, im gasförmigen Zustand von Wasserdampf. Wasser ist die einzige chemische Verbindung auf der Erde, die in der Natur in allen drei Aggregatzuständen vorkommt. thumb|spritzendes Wasser thumb|[[Wassermolekül und Wasserstoffbrücken]] Bezeichnungen Etymologie Das Wort „Wasser“ leitet sich vom althochdeutschen wazzar „das Feuchte, Fließende“ ab. Das indogermanische Wort *wadar ist bereits in Hethitischen Texten des 2. Jahrtausends v. Chr. belegt. Auch das altgriechische Wort hydor („Wasser“), von dem sich alle Fremdwörter mit dem Wortbestandteil „hydr(o)“ ableiten, gehört zu dieser Familie. Am deutlichsten wird die Verwandtschaft zu diesem Urwort in modernen Sprachen noch in den germanischen, keltischen, slawischen und baltischen Sprachzweigen: * Germanisch: de. wasser; engl. water, wet (= nass); isl. vatn * Keltisch: schott. uisge (vgl. Whiskey); ir. uisce * Slawisch: russ. вода (voda); pol. woda; * Baltisch: lit. vanduo * Sanskritsprachen: Singhalesisch watura aber: * Griechisch: neugr. νερό (nero) Im Vergleich zu Bezeichnungen nicht-indogermanischer Sprachen wird die Urverwandtschaft deutlicher: * hebr. מים (maïm), * arab. (māʾ) * türk. su, * swahl. maji, * mand. shui * jap. mizu Alternative chemische Bezeichnungen Andere – nach der chemischen Nomenklatur zulässige – Bezeichnungen für Wasser sind: * Wasserstoffoxid: Eine mögliche Bezeichnung für Wasser. Zu beachten: Es existieren noch weitere Oxide des Wasserstoffs (siehe Wasserstoffoxide), Wasser ist das Monoxid des Wasserstoffs (Oxidationszahl I, gr. mono „eins“) * Diwasserstoffmonoxid, Wasserstoffhydroxid, Dihydrogeniumoxid, Hydrogeniumoxid, Hydrogeniumhydroxid oder Dihydrogenmonoxid (DHMO). Eigenschaften von Wasser Hauptartikel: Eigenschaften des Wassers mit allen Daten (Infobox) sowie den Themen Verwendung als Chemikalie '' und ''Dichteanomalie des Wassers. Wassermolekül :Hauptartikel: Wassermolekül, Eigenschaften des Wassers thumb|upright|Oberflächenspannung von Wasser thumb|Geometrie des Wassermoleküls thumb|Verkettung der Wassermoleküle über Wasserstoffbrücken-bindungen zu einem Cluster thumb|Entstehung eines Tropfens Wasser besteht aus Molekülen, gebildet aus je zwei Wasserstoffatomen und einem Sauerstoffatom. Sauerstoff hat auf der Pauling-Skala mit 3,5 eine höhere Elektronegativität als Wasserstoff mit 2,1. Das Wassermolekül weist dadurch ausgeprägte Partialladungen auf, mit einer negativen Polarität auf der Seite des Sauerstoffs und einer positiven auf der Seite der beiden Wasserstoffatome. Es resultiert ein Dipol, dessen Dipolmoment in der Gasphase 1,84 Debye beträgt. Geometrisch ist das Wassermolekül gewinkelt, wobei die beiden Wasserstoffatome und die beiden Elektronenpaare in die Ecken eines gedachten Tetraeders gerichtet sind. Der Winkel, den die beiden O-H-Bindungen einschließen, beträgt 104,45°. Er weicht aufgrund des erhöhten Platzbedarfs der freien Elektronenpaare vom idealen Tetraederwinkel (~109,47°) ab. Die Bindungslänge der O-H-Bindungen beträgt jeweils 95,84 pm. Weil Wassermoleküle Dipole sind, besitzen sie ausgeprägte zwischenmolekulare Anziehungskräfte und können sich durch Wasserstoffbrückenbindung zu Clustern zusammenlagern. Dabei handelt es sich nicht um beständige, feste Verkettungen. Der Verbund über Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen besteht nur für Bruchteile von Sekunden, wonach sich die einzelnen Moleküle wieder aus dem Verbund lösen und sich in einem ebenso kurzen Zeitraum erneut - mit anderen Wassermolekülen - verketten. Dieser Vorgang wiederholt sich ständig und führt letztendlich zur Ausbildung von variablen Clustern. Diese Vorgänge bewirken die besonderen Eigenschaften oder Anomalien des Wassers: Wasser hat * eine Dichte von 1000 kg/m³ (ursprünglich die Definition des Kilogramms), exakt 999,975 kg/m³ bei 3,98 °C. Als Dichteanomalie bezeichnet man die auf der Wasserstoffbrückenbindung beruhende Eigenschaft, dass Wasser bei dieser Temperatur die höchste Dichte hat und beim Abkühlen unter diese Temperatur kontinuierlich und beim Gefrieren sogar sprunghaft an Volumen zunimmt, also an Dichte verliert, so dass Eis schwimmt, * die höchste Wärmekapazität aller Flüssigkeiten (75,366 J·mol-1·K-1 entsprechend 4,18 kJ·kg-1·K-1), * die größte Oberflächenspannung aller Flüssigkeiten (mit Ausnahme des Quecksilbers); bei Wasser beträgt sie in feuchter Luft 72 mN/m bei +20 °C, so dass die Tröpfchenbildung erleichtert wird, * die größte Verdampfungsenthalpie aller Flüssigkeiten (40,7 kJ/mol entsprechend 2256 kJ/kg; daher rührt der kühlende Effekt bei der Transpiration) sowie die hohe Schmelzenthalpie (6,01 kJ/mol entsprechend 333 kJ/kg; so dass Salzwasser eine nur geringe Gefrierpunktserniedrigung im Vergleich zu reinem Wasser zeigt) und * eine sehr geringe Wärmeleitfähigkeit (0,6 W/(kg K) bei 20° C) (so dass Ozeane gute Wärmespeicher sind). Je nach Isotopenzusammensetzung des Wassermoleküls unterscheidet man „halbschweres Wasser“ (ein Atom Deuterium: HDO), „schweres Wasser“ (zwei Atome Deuterium: D2O) und „überschweres Wasser“ (zwei Atome Tritium: T2O). Wasser kann unter Hochspannung zwischen zwei Gefäßen schwebend fließen. Grazer Forscher zeigen diesen Effekt. Onlineauftritt Die Presse Die Presse Thomas Kramar: Physik: Eine Brücke aus H2O 8.11.2007 Synthese, Elektrolyse und chemische Verwendung Wasser als chemische Verbindung wurde zum ersten Mal synthetisiert, als Henry Cavendish im 18. Jahrhundert ein Gemisch aus Wasserstoff und Luft zur Explosion brachte (siehe Knallgas-Reaktion). Wasserstoff soll in der Zukunft Energieträger werden; er stellt jedoch keine Primärenergie dar, sondern ist allenfalls ein Energie-Transporteur. Die dafür geplante Wasserstoffherstellung durch Elektrolyse von Wasser erfordert wesentlich mehr primäre Energie als dann aus dem Wasserstoff gewonnen werden kann. Sonnenlicht spaltet Wasser an einem geeigneten Katalysator in Sauerstoff und Wasserstoff auf, dies wurde im Labormaßstab verwirklichthttp://idw-online.de/pages/de/news227387. Zur Demonstration wird Wasser im Hofmannschen Wasserzersetzungsapparat in seine Bestandteile zerlegt. Reaktionsschema: : \mathrm{ 2\ H_2O \rightarrow 2\ H_2 + O_2 } Nachweis Nachweisreaktion: Wasser färbt weißes, kristallwasserfreies Kupfersulfat hellblau und blaues Cobalt(II)-chloridpapier wird durch Wasser rot gefärbt. In der Analytik wird Wasser in Kleinmengen (Feuchte bzw. Trockenheit) überwiegend quantifiziert mittels Titration nach Karl Fischer als Karl-Fischer-Verfahren oder Karl Fischer Titration oder einfach als KFT bekannt, gelegentlich auch Fisher Titration oder Karl Fisher Titration genannt. Monographien in Pharmakopoen zum quantitativen Nachweis von Wasser beruhen überwiegend auf der Karl Fischer Titration. Wasser und Mensch Geschichte der Wassernutzung :Hauptartikel: Geschichte der Wassernutzung thumb|Wasser wird als Dekorationsobjekt benutzt Die Geschichte der menschlichen Nutzung des Wassers und somit jene der Hydrologie, der Wasserwirtschaft und besonders des Wasserbaus, ist durch eine vergleichsweise geringe Zahl von Grundmotiven geprägt. Von den ersten sesshaft werdenden Menschen zu den Hochkulturen der Antike über das Mittelalter bis zur Neuzeit stand im Zentrum immer ein Konflikt zwischen einem zu viel und einem zu wenig an Wasser. Ihm war man dabei fast immer ausgeliefert, ob durch Dürren die Ernte einging oder Hochwasser Leben und Besitz bedrohte. Es wurde auch zum Gegenstand der Mythologie und der Naturphilosophie. Noch heute kommt dem Wasser in den meisten Religionen der Welt eine Sonderstellung zu, besonders dort, wo die Frage des Überlebens von der Lösung der zahlreichen Wasserprobleme abhängt. Ziel war es, allen Nutzungsansprüchen gerecht zu werden und dabei jedem Menschen den ihm zustehenden Teil des Wassers zu garantieren. Hierbei diente das Wasserrecht als eine der ersten Rechtsformen zur Mitbegründung der ersten zentralistischen Zivilisationen Mesopotamiens und Ägyptens sowie jener, die in den Flusstälern Chinas und Indiens entstanden. Die lange Geschichte der Wassernutzung zeigt sich dabei, wie die Menschheitsgeschichte insgesamt, nicht als ein kontinuierlicher Entwicklungspfad. Sie wurde vor allem durch einzelne Zentren hohen wasserwirtschaftlichen Standards sowie durch immer wiederkehrende Brüche geprägt, neben oft jahrhundertelang währenden Stagnationsphasen. So beeindruckend die frühen wasserbaulichen Anlagen dabei auch waren, wie groß sich Innovationskraft und Kreativität unserer Vorfahren auch zeigten, letztlich war und ist man auch heute noch abhängig von der Natur, die man jedoch erst in vergleichsweise jüngster Zeit anfing wirklich zu verstehen. Wasser in den antiken Wissenschaften und der Philosophie Aufgrund der großen Bedeutung des Wassers wurde es nicht zufällig bereits bei den frühesten Philosophen zu den vier Urelementen gezählt. Thales von Milet sah im Wasser sogar den Urstoff allen Seins. right|Ikosaeder Wasser ist in der von Empedokles eingeführten und dann vor allem von Aristoteles vertretenen Vier-Elemente-Lehre neben Feuer, Luft und Erde ein Element. Ebenso ist Wasser in der taoistischen Fünf-Elemente-Lehre (neben Holz, Feuer, Erde, Metall) vertreten. Die Bezeichnung Elemente ist hier jedoch etwas irreführend, da es sich um verschiedene Wandlungsaspekte eines zyklischen Prozesses handelt. Im antiken Griechenland wurde dem Element Wasser das Ikosaeder als einer der fünf Platonischen Körper zugeordnet. Wasser in der Religion In den Religionen hat Wasser häufig einen hohen Stellenwert. Oft wird die reinigende Kraft des Wassers beschworen, zum Beispiel im Islam in Form der rituellen Gebetswaschung vor dem Betreten einer Moschee, oder im Hindu-Glauben beim rituellen Bad im Ganges. Im Judentum besitzt so gut wie jede Gemeinde eine Mikwe, ein Ritualbad mit fließendem reinen Wasser, das oft aus einem tief reichenden Grundwasserbrunnen besteht, wenn Quellwasser nicht zur Verfügung steht. Nur wer sich vollständig untertaucht, wird rituell gereinigt. Notwendig ist dies nicht nur für Frauen nach Menstruation oder Geburt, sondern auch für zum Judentum Bekehrte – ähnlich einer christlichen Taufe – oder bei orthodoxen Juden vor dem Sabbat und vor Feiertagen. thumb|Taufe Für das Christentum ist Wasser das Urelement des Lebens. Es kommt zunächst als Quelle aus dem Schoß der Erde und steht für Fruchtbarkeit, Mutterschaft, Ursprung und Anfang einer unverbrauchten Reinheit. Danach erscheint das Wasser in der Bibel als Fluss. Die großen Ströme, Nil, Euphrat und Tigris als Lebensspender der großen Israel umgebenden Länder. Schließlich der Jordan, der Israel Leben gewährt. Zuallerletzt das Meer. Eine in seiner Majestät bestaunte Macht, aber auch gefürchteter Gegenpol zur Erde. Gott der Schöpfer des Meeres und der Erde, weist das Meer nach der Sintflut in seine Grenzen. Später wird der Durchzug durch das Rote Meer für Israel zum Symbol seiner Rettung. Es verweist auf Christus, wird zum Bild auf das Kreuzesgeheimnis. Um wiedergeboren zu werden muss der Mensch in das Rote Meer eintreten, mit ihm in den Tod hinuntersteigen um so neu mit dem Auferstandenen zum Leben zu gelangen. Die christliche Taufe wurde bis ins späte Mittelalter durch Untertauchen oder Übergießen mit Wasser als Ganzkörpertaufe vollzogen, im Westen heute meist nur noch durch Besprengen mit Wasser. Die Taufe bedeutet Hinwendung zu Christus und Aufnahme in die Kirche. Sie steht auch symbolisch für Sterben (Untertauchen) und Auferstehen (ankommen am Ufer des neuen Lebens). In der katholischen und orthodoxen Kirche spielt das Weihwasser eine besondere Rolle. Vor allem die reinigende Kraft des Wassers gab immer wieder Anlass, über die Bedeutung des Wassers für das Leben und auch für ein Leben nach dem Tod nachzudenken. Menschliche Gesundheit Der menschliche Körper besteht zu über 70 % aus Wasser. Ein Mangel an Wasser führt beim Menschen zu gravierenden gesundheitlichen Problemen (Dehydratation, Exsikkose), da in diesem Fall die Funktionen des Körpers, die auf das Wasser angewiesen sind, eingeschränkt werden. Zitat der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Ernährung (DGE): Geschieht dies ''(die Wasserzufuhr ist gemeint) nicht ausreichend, kann es zu Schwindelgefühl, Durchblutungsstörungen, Erbrechen und Muskelkrämpfen kommen, da bei einem Wasserverlust die Versorgung der Muskelzellen mit Sauerstoff und Nährstoffen eingeschränkt ist.'' DGE-aktuell 12/2006 vom 28.07.2006 http://www.dge.de/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=623 Der tägliche Mindestbedarf liegt bei knapp zwei Litern (siehe Survival). Empfehlenswert ist ein Wasserkonsum von etwa drei Litern täglich. Zitat der DGE: Körperliche Arbeit bei heißen Temperaturen kann den täglichen Wasserbedarf auf das 3- bis 4-Fache steigern, in extremen Situationen auf über 10 l. Der normale Flüssigkeitsbedarf ... insgesamt ca. 2,5 l pro Tag DGE-aktuell 12/2006 vom 28.07.2006 . Bei einem durchschnittlichen Tageskonsum von 2 Litern werden in 80 Jahren über 50.000 Liter Wasser getrunken. Wenn wegen Kreislauferkrankungen kein anderer Rat vorliegt, begünstigt ein hoher Wasserkonsum die Arbeit der Niere und des Kreislaufs. Der Wasserbedarf kann bei erhöhter Temperatur erhöht sein. Das Trinken exzessiver Mengen an Wasser mit mehr als 20 L/Tag kann ebenfalls zu gesundheitlichen Schäden führen. Es kann eine "Wasservergiftung" eintreten bzw. genauer zu einem Mangel an Salzen, d.h. zu einer Hyponatriämie mit permanenten neurologischen Schäden oder Tod führen.Linda F. Fried, Paul M. Palevsky, HYPONATREMIA AND HYPERNATREMIA, Medical Clinics of North AmericaVolume 81, Issue 3, , 1 May 1997, Pages 585-609. doi: 10.1016/S0025-7125(05)70535-6 In der Medizin wird Wasser (in Form von isotonischen Lösungen) vor allem bei Infusionen und bei Injektionen verwendet. Bei der Inhalation wird aerosolisiertes Wasser zur Heilung, etwa von Husten, benutzt. Siehe auch: Heilbäder, Hydrotherapie. Ein bisher oft nicht ausreichend berücksichtigter Aspekt für die Gesundheit ist die Reinheit des Wassers, die anhand der Leitfähigkeit des Wassers in µS/cm (Mikrosiemens je Zentimeter) als erste Einschätzung ermittelt werden kann. Einwandfreies und sauberes Trinkwasser hat einen Wert deutlich unter 80 µS/cm, wie es zum Beispiel Regen- oder reines Quellwasser hat. Wasser, äußerlich angewendet, hat auf die Gesundheit und die Hygiene sehr günstige Einflüsse. Siehe auch: Baden, Balneologie, Kneippen, Sauna, Schwimmen, Waschen. Die antiken Römer pflegten aus diesen Gründen eine "Wasserkultur" im Thermalbad. Bedeutung für Anbau, Wirtschaft und Entwicklung thumb|[[Bewässerung eines Reisfeldes in Indien: Besonders in trockenen Gebieten ist die künstliche Bewässerung unabdingbar für die Nahrungsmittelversorgung.]] Wasser ist ein sehr wichtiger Faktor für Entwicklung und Wirtschaft. Wichtig für die Wirtschaft sind vor allem folgende Formen des Wassers: Flüsse, da auf ihnen leicht Güter transportiert werden können; Badegewässer als wichtiger Faktor für den Tourismus; Gewässer mit Fischen zum Verzehr. Regen ist sehr wichtig für die landwirtschaftliche Nutzung von Land. Wegen seiner hohen Wärmekapazität kommt Wasser im Kühlmittelkreislauf von Wasserkühlungen zum Einsatz. Darüber hinaus wird Wasser in Kraftwerken aufgrund der hohen Verdampfungswärme zur Kühlung benutzt (Kühlwasser), was zu einem hohen Wasserverbrauch führt: 1991 wurden in Deutschland allein 29 Milliarden m3 Wasser als Kühlwasser in Kraftwerken gebraucht, wobei der größte Teil davon nach der Reinigung in einer Kläranlage wieder in das Gewässer zurückgegeben wird, aus dem es zuvor entnommen wurde. Wasserdampf wird in der Technik zum Antrieb von Dampfmaschinen und Dampfturbinen benutzt. Wasser als Trinkwasser, Produkt und Ware thumb|Stilles Mineralwasser Die Wasserversorgung nutzt unterschiedliche Wasservorkommen als Trinkwasser, zum Teil aber auch für Betriebswasserzwecke: Niederschlagswasser, Oberflächenwasser in Flüssen, Seen, Talsperren, Grundwasser, Mineralwasser und Quellwasser. Die Nutzung der Gewässer wird in Deutschland im Wasserhaushaltsgesetz geregelt. In Mitteleuropa gibt es eine zuverlässige, weitgehend kostendeckende und hochwertige Trinkwasserversorgung, meist noch durch öffentliche Anbieter (kommunale Versorger), die es als Leitungswasser zur Verfügung stellen und auch ökologisch die Verantwortung übernehmen. Der weltweite Wassermarkt hat ein Wachstum wie kaum eine andere Branche. Deshalb haben private Anbieter großes Interesse, Wasser als Handelsware zu definieren, um diesen Markt zu übernehmen. Auch dort, wo das normale Trinkwasser keine direkte Handelsware darstellt, wird in der Diskussion um Virtuelles Wasser darauf hingewiesen, dass durch die Globalisierung auch ein indirekter Wasserexport stattfindet, vor allem aus den Ländern der Dritten Welt: „Grünes Wasser“ (Bewässerungswasser usw.) ist zum Wachsen von Pflanzen und Gedeihen von Tieren notwendig und wird mit den Agrarprodukten zu uns exportiert. Das bedeutet beispielsweise, dass für den Anbau von Bananen für jeden Quadratmeter Boden 1.000 l Wasser notwendig sind. Durch Produktionssteigerungen fehlt zunehmend dieses Wasser für die Versorgung der einheimischen Bevölkerung. Wasserverbrauch Als Wasserverbrauch wird die Menge des vom Menschen in Anspruch genommenen Wassers bezeichnet. Dies umfasst den unmittelbaren menschlichen Genuss (Trinkwasser und Kochen) ebenso wie den zum alltäglichen Leben (Waschen, Toilettenspülung etc.) sowie den für die Landwirtschaft, das Gewerbe und die Industrie (siehe Nutzwasser) gegebenen Bedarf. Der Wasserverbrauch ist daher nicht nur eine Kenngröße für die nachgefragte Wassermenge, sondern zumeist auch für die Entsorgung oder Wiederaufbereitung des bei den meisten Wassernutzungen entstehenden Abwassers (Kanalisation, Kläranlage). Die aus der Versorgungsleitung entnommene Wassermenge wird durch einen Wasserzähler gemessen und zur Kostenberechnung herangezogen. Der Wasserbedarf betrug 1991 in Deutschland 47,9 Milliarden Kubikmeter, wovon allein 29 Milliarden Kubikmeter als Kühlwasser in Kraftwerken dienten. Rund elf Milliarden Kubikmeter wurden direkt von der Industrie genutzt, 1,6 Milliarden Kubikmeter von der Landwirtschaft. Nur 6,5 Milliarden Kubikmeter dienten der Trinkwasserversorgung. Der durchschnittliche Wasserverbrauch (ohne Industrie) beträgt rund 130 Liter pro Einwohner und Tag (davon etwa 1-2 Liter in Speisen und Getränken einschließlich des in Fertiggetränken enthaltenen Wassers). Wasserversorgung Die Versorgung der Menschheit mit sauberem Wasser stellt Menschen nicht nur in den Entwicklungsländern vor ein großes logistisches Problem. Nur 0,3 % der weltweiten Wasservorräte sind als Trinkwasser verfügbar, das sind 3,6 Millionen Kubikkilometer von insgesamt ca. 1,38 Milliarden Kubikkilometern. Die Wasserknappheit kann sich in niederschlagsarmen Ländern zu einer Wasserkrise entwickeln. Zur Linderung einer Wasserknappheit sind insbesondere angepasste Technologien geeignet. Es wurden aber auch schon ausgefallen erscheinende Ideen erwogen. So wurde vorgeschlagen, Eisberge über das Meer in tropische Regionen zu schleppen, die unterwegs nur wenig abschmelzen würden, um am Ziel Trinkwasser daraus zu gewinnen. Siehe auch: Wasserverteilungssystem, Wasseraufbereitung, Wasseraufbereitungsanlage, Wasserwirtschaft, Wasserreinhaltung Gesetzliche Grundlagen und Behörden Hauptartikel: Wasserrecht Die wasserrechtlichen Grundlagen der Wasserwirtschaft und des öffentlichen Umganges mit den Wasserressourcen bilden in Deutschland das Wasserhaushaltsgesetz und die Europäische Wasserrahmenrichtlinie. Wichtige Behörden und Institutionen sind: * die Oberen und Unteren Wasserbehörden (z. T. auf Kreisebene, je nach Bundesland in Deutschland unterschiedlich) * Wasser- und Schifffahrtsamt * LAWA (Arbeitsgemeinschaft) Wasser in den Wissenschaften Wasser spielt wegen seiner besonderen chemischen und physikalischen Eigenschaften, vor allem des Dipolmoments, der Wasserstoffbrückenbindung und der Dichteanomalie, eine zentrale Rolle in vielen Wissenschaften und Anwendungsgebieten. Die Wissenschaft, welche sich mit der räumlichen wie zeitlichen Verteilung des Wassers und dessen Eigenschaften beschäftigt, bezeichnet man als Hydrologie. Insbesondere untersucht die Ozeanologie das Wasser der Weltmeere, die Limnologie das Wasser der Binnengewässer, die Hydrogeologie das Grundwasser und die Aquifere, die Meteorologie den Wasserdampf der Atmosphäre und die Glaziologie das gefrorene Wasser unseres Planeten. In flüssiger Form wurde Wasser bislang nur auf der Erde nachgewiesen. Wasserchemie Die Wasserchemie befasst sich mit den Eigenschaften des Wassers, seinen Inhaltsstoffen und mit den Umwandlungen, die im Wasser stattfinden oder durch das Wasser verursacht werden, sowie mit dem Stoffhaushalt der Gewässer. Sie behandelt Reaktionen und Auswirkungen im Zusammenhang mit der Herkunft und Beschaffenheit der unterschiedlichen Wassertypen. Sie befasst sich mit allen Bereichen des Wasserkreislaufs und berücksichtigt damit die Atmosphäre und den Boden. Dabei beschäftigt sie sich unter anderem mit der Analyse von im Wasser gelösten Stoffen, den Eigenschaften des Wassers, dessen Nutzung, dessen Verhaltensweise in verschiedenen Zusammenhängen. Wasser ist ein Lösungsmittel für viele Stoffe, für Ionenverbindungen, aber auch für hydrophile Gase und hydrophile organische Verbindungen. Sogar gemeinhin als in Wasser unlöslich geltende Verbindungen sind in Spuren im Wasser enthalten. Daher liegt Wasser auf der Erde nirgends in reinem Zustand vor. Es hat je nach Herkunft die unterschiedlichsten Stoffe in mehr oder weniger großen Konzentrationen in sich gelöst. In der Wasseranalytik unterscheidet man unter anderem folgende Wassertypen: * Süßwasser/Meerwasser/Salzwasser/Brackwasser * Reinstwasser * Demineralisiertes Wasser * Destilliertes Wasser * Enteisentes Wasser * Rohwasser * Mineralwasser * Trinkwasser * Nutzwasser * Abwasser, (Haushalts-Abwässer, landwirtschaftliche Abwässer, Industrie-Abwässer) * Regenwasser * Grundwasser * Oberflächenwasser (Fließ- und Stehgewässer), Aber auch bei den wässrigen Auslaugungen (Eluaten) von Sedimenten, Schlämmen, Feststoffen, Abfällen und Böden wird die Wasseranalytik eingesetzt. Um die Eigenschaften des Wassers und eventuell darin gelöster Stoffe, bzw. damit in Kontakt stehender fester Phasen aufzuklären, kann auch die Molekulardynamik-Simulation sinnvoll sein. Siehe auch: Wasserhärte, Gewässergüteklasse, Hydrophobie, Hydrophilie Wasser in den Geowissenschaften thumb|Der isländische [[Geysir Strokkur kurz vor dem Ausbruch]] In den Geowissenschaften haben sich Wissenschaften herausgebildet, die sich besonders mit dem Wasser beschäftigen: die Hydrogeologie, die Hydrologie, die Glaziologie, die Limnologie, die Meteorologie und die Ozeanographie. Besonders interessant für die Geowissenschaften ist, wie Wasser das Landschaftsbild verändert (von kleinen Veränderungen über einen großen Zeitraum bis hin zu Katastrophen, bei denen Wasser innerhalb weniger Stunden ganze Landstriche zerstört), dies geschieht zum Beispiel auf folgende Weisen: * Flüsse oder Meere reißen Erdmassen mit sich und geben sie an anderer Stelle wieder ab (Erosion). * Durch sich bewegende Gletscher werden ganze Landschaften umgestaltet. * Wasser wird von Steinen gespeichert, gefriert in diesen und sprengt die Steine auseinander, weil es sich beim Gefrieren ausdehnt (Frostverwitterung). * Durch Dürren werden die natürlichen Ökosysteme stark beeinflusst. Wasser ist nicht nur ein bedeutender Faktor für die mechanische und chemische Erosion von Gesteinen, sondern auch für die klastische und chemische Sedimentation von Gesteinen. Dadurch entstehen unter anderem Grundwasserleiter. Auch interessiert Geowissenschaftler die Vorhersage des Wetters und besonders von Regenereignissen (Meteorologie). Siehe auch: Gewässer, Gletscher, Permafrostboden, Binnenmeer, Binnensee, Teich, Meer, Ozean, Bach, Flussaue. Wasser in der Hydrodynamik Die verschiedenen strömungstechnischen Eigenschaften und Wellentypen auf mikroskopischer und makroskopischer Ebene werden intensiv untersucht, wobei folgende Fragestellungen im Mittelpunkt stehen: * Optimierung von Bootskörpern und exponierter Baukörper (zum Beispiel Wehre) – Minimierung des Strömungswiderstandes * Optimierung des Wirkungsgrades von wassergetriebenen Turbinenrädern * Untersuchung von Strömungsphänomenen und Resonanzkatastrophen (Tsunami, Monsterwellen) Wasser und Natur Vorkommen auf der Erde Verteilung und Verfügbarkeit Der größte Teil der Erdoberfläche (71 %) ist von Wasser bedeckt, besonders die Südhalbkugel und als Extrem die Wasserhalbkugel. Die Wasservorkommen der Erde belaufen sich auf circa 1,386 Milliarden Kubikkilometer, wovon allein 1,338 Milliarden Kubikkilometer (96,5 %) auf das Salzwasser der Weltmeere entfallen, die durchschnittlich 3730 m tief sind. Nur 48 Millionen Kubikkilometer (3,5 %) des irdischen Wassers liegen als Süßwasser vor. Das mit 24,4 Millionen Kubikkilometern (1,77 %) meiste Süßwasser ist dabei als Eis an den Polen, Gletschern und Dauerfrostböden gebunden und somit nicht der Nutzung zugänglich. Einen weiteren wichtigen Anteil macht das Grundwasser mit 23,4 Millionen Kubikkilometern aus. Das Wasser der Fließgewässer und Binnenseen (190.000 km³), der Atmosphäre (13.000 km³), des Bodens (16.500 km³) und der Lebewesen (1.100 km³) ist im Vergleich rein mengenmäßig recht unbedeutend. Dabei ist jedoch nur ein geringer Teil des Süßwassers auch als Trinkwasser verfügbar. Insgesamt liegen 98,233 % des Wassers in flüssiger, 1,766 % in fester und 0,001 % in gasförmiger Form vor. In seinen unterschiedlichen Formen weist das Wasser dabei spezifische Verweilzeiten auf und zirkuliert fortwährend im globalen Wasserkreislauf. Diese Anteile sind jedoch nur näherungsweise bestimmbar und wandelten sich auch stark im Laufe der Klimageschichte, wobei im Zuge der globalen Erwärmung von einem Anstieg des Wasserdampfanteils ausgegangen wird. Die bislang noch fehlende bzw. unzureichende Versorgung eines großen Teils der Weltbevölkerung mit hygienischem und toxikologisch unbedenklichem Trinkwasser, sowie mit einer ausreichenden Menge Nutzwasser, stellt eine der größten Herausforderungen der Menschheit in den nächsten Jahrzehnten dar. Herkunft des irdischen Wassers :Hauptartikel: Herkunft des irdischen Wassers Die Herkunft des Wassers auf der Erde, insbesondere die Frage, warum auf der Erde deutlich mehr Wasser vorkommt als auf den anderen inneren Planeten, ist bis heute nicht befriedigend geklärt. Ein Teil des Wassers gelangte zweifellos durch das Ausgasen von Magma in die Atmosphäre, stammt also letztlich aus dem Erdinneren. Ob dadurch aber die Menge an Wasser erklärt werden kann, wird stark angezweifelt. Das Element Wasserstoff ist das häufigste Element im Universum, und auch Sauerstoff kommt in großen Mengen vor, allerdings normalerweise gebunden in Silikaten und Metalloxiden; beispielsweise ist der Mars mit großen Anteilen an Eisen(III)-oxid bedeckt, was ihm seine rote Farbe verleiht. Wasser hingegen ist – im Vergleich zur Erde – nur in geringen Mengen zu finden. Vorkommen im Sonnensystem Außerhalb der Erde kommt ebenfalls Wasser vor – zwar in gigantischen Mengen, dafür aber nur „dünn verteilt“: entweder als Eis auf anderen Himmelskörpern oder als Wasserdampf. Als Eis wurde Wasser in Kometen („schmutzige Schneebälle“), auf dem Mars und auf einigen Monden der äußeren Planeten nachgewiesen. Allein die Saturnringe enthalten überschlägig etwa 20-30x so viel Wasser wie auf der Erde vorkommt. Viele Hinweise deuten darauf hin, dass der Mars in der Frühzeit seiner Entwicklung offene Wasserflächen enthielt. Zu den Monden zählen die Jupitermonde Europa, Ganymed und Kallisto, sämtliche Saturnmonde und Uranusmonde, die Neptunmonde (u.a. Triton, der größte Neptunmond), sowie Charon, der größte bekannte Mond Plutos. Hinweise auf das Vorhandensein von Eis in Meteoritenkratern in Polnähe gibt es sogar bei Merkur, dem sonnennächsten Planeten. Es ist möglich, dass auf dem Erdenmond in den Polregionen am Grund tiefer Krater Eisvorkommen als Relikte von Kometeneinschlägen überlebt haben. Solche Vorkommen wären wichtige Wasser- und Sauerstoffquellen für künftige Mondbasen, sind jedoch bis auf weiteres spekulativ. Klima Wasser beeinflusst entscheidend unser Klima und ist Basis nahezu aller Wettererscheinungen, vor allem bedingt durch seine hohe Mobilität und Wärmekapazität. In den Ozeanen wird die einstrahlende Sonnenenergie gespeichert. Diese regional unterschiedliche Erwärmung führt wegen Verdunstung zu unterschiedlichen Konzentration der gelösten Stoffe, da diese nicht mitverdunsten (vor allem Salinität (Salzgehalt)). Dieses Konzentrationsgefälle erzeugt globale Meeresströmungen, die sehr große Energiemengen (Wärme) transportieren (z. B. Golfstrom, Humboldtstrom, äquatorialer Strom, mitsamt ihren Gegenströmungen). Ohne den Golfstrom würde in Mitteleuropa arktisches Klima herrschen. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Treibhauseffekt stellen Ozeane die wirksamste CO2-Senke dar, da Gase wie Kohlendioxid in Wasser gelöst werden (siehe Kohlenstoffzyklus). Die mit der globalen Erwärmung einhergehende Temperaturerhöhung der Weltmeere führt zu einem geringeren Haltevermögen an Gasen und damit zu einem Anstieg des CO2 in der Atmosphäre. Wasserdampf stellt in der Atmosphäre ein wirksames Treibhausgas dar. (siehe Treibhauseffekt) Bei der Erwärmung verdunstet Wasser, es entsteht Verdunstungskälte. Als "trockener" Dampf (nicht kondensierend) und als "nasser" Dampf (kondensierend: Wolken, Nebel) enthält und transportiert es latente Wärme, die für sämtliche Wetterphänomene entscheidend verantwortlich ist (siehe auch Luftfeuchtigkeit, Gewitter, Föhn). Die Wärmekapazität des Wassers und die Phänomene der Verdunstungskälte und latenten Wärme sorgen in der Nähe von großen Gewässern für gemäßigte Klimate mit geringen Temperaturschwankungen im Jahres- und Tagesgang. Wolken verringern zudem die Einstrahlung durch die Sonne und die Erwärmung der Erdoberfläche durch Reflexion. Der aus Wolken fallende Niederschlag und der Wasserdampf (Auskämmung und Photosynthese bzw. Atmung) bewässern die terrestrischen Ökotope. Auf den Landmassen können so Gewässer oder Eismassen entstehen, die auch meso- und mikroklimatische Wirkungen haben. Das Verhältnis von Evapotranspiration (Gesamtverdunstung eines Gebietes) zu Niederschlag entscheidet, ob sich trockene (aride, Steppen, Wüsten) oder feuchte (humide, Wälder, Waldsteppen) Klimate bilden. Auf den Landmassen ist außerdem die Vegetation eine klimatische Größe. Bedeutung des Wassers für die Entstehung des Lebens Wasser ist vermutlich der Entstehungsort des Lebens und eines seiner Bedingungen. In Organismen und in unbelebten Bestandteilen der Geosphäre spielt es als vorherrschendes Medium bei fast allen Stoffwechselvorgängen beziehungsweise geologischen und ökologischen Elementarprozessen eine entscheidende Rolle. Die Erdoberfläche ist zu circa 72 % von Wasser bedeckt, wobei Ozeane hieran den größten Anteil tragen. Süßwasserreserven bilden lediglich 2,53 % des irdischen Wassers und nur 0,3 % sind als Trinkwasser zu erschließen (Dyck 1995). Durch die Rolle des Wassers in Bezug auf Wetter und Klima, als Landschaftsgestalter im Zuge der Erosion und durch seine wirtschaftliche Bedeutung, unter anderem in den Bereichen der Land-, Forst- und Energiewirtschaft, ist es zudem in vielfältiger Weise mit Geschichte, Wirtschaft und Kultur der menschlichen Zivilisation verbunden. Die Bedeutung des Wassers für das Leben war insofern auch immer Gegenstand der Naturphilosophie. Grundbaustein des Lebens Das Leben ist nach dem heutigen Erkenntnisstand im Wasser entstanden (siehe auch Evolution). Autotrophe Schwefelbakterien (Prokaryoten) produzieren aus Schwefelwasserstoff und Kohlendioxid unter Zufuhr von Lichtenergie organische Kohlenstoffverbindungen und Wasser: : \mathrm{ 18\ H_2S + 6\ CO_2 \rightarrow C_6H_{12} + 12\ H_2O + 18\ S } Als Nachfolger nutzten Blaubakterien (Cyanobakterien) und alle späteren autotrophen Eukaryoten das hohe Redoxpotential des Wassers: Unter Zufuhr von Licht produzieren sie aus Wasser und Kohlendioxid Traubenzucker und Sauerstoff: : \mathrm{ 6\ CO_2 + 12\ H_2O \rightarrow C_6H_{12}O_6 + 6\ O_2 + 6\ H_2O } Durch diesen Prozess reicherte sich im Wasser und in der Atmosphäre immer mehr Sauerstoff an. Damit wurde die Gewinnung von Energie durch Zellatmung (Dissimilation) möglich: : \mathrm{ C_6H_{12}O_6 + 6\ O_2 \rightarrow 6\ H_2O + 6\ C O_2 } Voraussetzung für die Fähigkeit, mit dem giftigen Sauerstoff (Oxidation der empfindlichen Biomoleküle) umzugehen, waren Enzyme wie die Katalase, die eine strukturelle Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sauerstoff transportierenden Hämoglobin aufweist. Aerobe Purpurbakterien nutzten vielleicht als erstes den giftigen Sauerstoff zum energieliefernden Abbau von organischen Stoffen. Nach der Endosymbiontentheorie nahmen damals noch anaerobe Eukaryoten die aeroben Prokaryoten (wahrscheinlich Purpurbakterien) auf. Wasser wurde damit zum wichtigen Bestandteil der Zelle und Medium grundlegender biochemischer Vorgänge (Stoffwechsel) zur Energiegewinnung und -speicherung: *Photosynthese, Dissimilation *Glykolyse *Zitronensäurezyklus *Fettabbau *Eiweißabbau *Harnstoffzyklus Auf Grund des Dipolmomentes eignet sich Wasser als Lösungsmittel und wegen der daraus entspringenden Viskosität und Dichte als Transportmittel. Wasser transportiert Nährstoffe, Abbauprodukte, Botenstoffe und Wärme innerhalb von Organismen (zum Beispiel Blut, Lymphe, Xylem) und Zellen. Die Eigenschaften des Wassers werden bei Pflanzen und Tieren (inklusive Mensch) mannigfaltig, z. B. für die Temperaturregulierung benutzt, in Form von Guttation, Schwitzen, etc., oder z. B. als Basis für antibakterielle Schutzfilme bei Kröten und Fischen. Pflanzen und Tieren ohne Skelett verleiht der Turgordruck des Wassers Form und Festigkeit. Durch Turgoränderungen können sie sich auch bewegen (zum Beispiel Blattbewegung bei Pflanzen). Die Stachelhäuter, zu denen die Seeigel, Seesterne und Seewalzen gehören, haben statt eines festen Skeletts ein System hydraulisch arbeitender Gefäße (Ambulacralsystem). Sie bewegen sich durch gezielte Druckänderungen in diesem Gefäßsystem. Wassergehalt in einigen Nahrungsmitteln: *Butter 18 Prozent *Brot 40 Prozent *Käse 30 bis 60 Prozent *Joghurt, Milch 87,5 Prozent *Fleisch 60-75 Prozent *Apfel, Birne 85 Prozent *Wassermelone 90 Prozent *Mohrrüben 94 Prozent *Gurken, Tomaten 98 Prozent Wasser und Ökosysteme In terrestrischen Ökosystemen ist Wasser begrenzender Faktor der Produktivität. Es ist essentiell für den Stoffwechsel von Lebewesen (Biosphäre) sowie für die Herausbildung und Prägung ihrer Standorte (Pedosphäre, Atmosphäre/Klima). Niederschläge speisen Gewässer und Grundwasser als Ressource für das Pflanzenwachstum und als Trinkwasser für die Tiere. Die meiste Biomasse und größte Produktivität findet sich in aquatischen Ökosystemen, vor allem in Ozeanen, in denen der begrenzende Produktionsfaktor die Menge der im Wasser gelösten Nährstoffe ist, also vor allem Phosphat, Stickstoffverbindungen (Ammonium, Nitrat) und CO2 (Kohlendioxid). Die Eigenschaften des Wassers werden mit hoher Effizienz genutzt, z. B. bei der Oberflächenspannung von Insekten, Spinnen, bei der Dichte und den optischen Eigenschaften vom Plankton etc. Die Temperaturabhängigkeit der Wasserdichte führt in Gewässern zu einer Temperaturschichtung, zu Sprungschichten und Ausgleichsströmungen, die vor allem in limnischen (Süßwasser-) Biotopen charakteristisch sind (siehe Ökosystem See), aber auch in marinen Ökosystemen anzutreffen sind und genutzt werden (Wale nutzen z.B. die Schallreflexionen an Sprungschichten zur Verbesserung ihrer Kommunikation). Die Dichteanomalie des Wassers ermöglicht auch das Überleben von Lebewesen im Winter, da stehende Gewässer dadurch nicht bis zum Grund durchfrieren (Ausnahme flache Gewässer und "Frosttrocknis"). Zusätzlich bewirkt die Dichteanomalie in tieferen Seen der gemäßigten Zonen im Frühling und Herbst bei Erreichen einer einheitlichen Temperatur eine Umwälzung des Wassers und somit einen Austausch von Oberflächen- und Tiefenwasser, der für Nährstoff- und Sauerstoffkreislauf wesentlich ist. Auch wenn aquatische Ökosysteme durch die Wärmekapazität des Wassers sehr stabile Lebensräume darstellen, haben auch geringere Temperaturschwankungen deutliche Folgen (vgl. Ökosystem See). So wird die Temperaturerhöhung der Ozeane Veränderungen in marinen Ökosystemen zur Folge haben. Ausstellungen und Veranstaltungen rund ums Wasser * Von 2005 bis 2014 hat die UNO zur Internationalen Aktionsdekade „Wasser – Quelle des Lebens“ aufgerufen * Weltwasserforum * Weltwassertag * Museum Wasserforum HWW (Hamburger Wasserwerke) * Gute Güte Projekt zur Wasserrahmenrichtlinie der EU in Hannover. * Wasser (Musical) Musical von Siegfried Faderl und Ewald Mayrbäurl. Siehe auch * Internationales Hydrologisches Programm * Tropfbildmethode (eine anthroposophisch inspirierte Untersuchungstechnik) * Institut für Strömungswissenschaften (ebenfalls anthroposophisch orientiert) * Vienna Standard Mean Ocean Water * Dihydrogenmonoxid (eine Art wissenschaftlicher Witz) * Hydrochemie Einzelnachweise Literatur Allgemeine Inhalte * Philip Ball: H2O – Biographie des Wassers, Piper Verlag, München 2001, ISBN 3-492-04156-6. * Siegfried Dyck, Gerd Peschke: Grundlagen der Hydrologie. 3. Auflage, Verlag für Bauwesen, Berlin 1995, ISBN 3-345-00586-7. * Vollrath Hopp: Wasser-Krise? Wasser, Natur, Mensch, Technik und Wirtschaft. Wiley-VCH, Weinheim 2004, ISBN 3-527-31193-9. * Ernst Schmidt (Hrsg.): Properties of Water and Steam in SI-Units („Thermodynamische Eigenschaften von Wasser und Wasserdampf, 0–800 °C, 0–1000 bar“). Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1981, ISBN 3-540-09601-9. Wasserchemie * Bernd Naumann: Chemische Untersuchungen der Lebensgrundlage Wasser. Landesinstitut für Lehrerfortbildung, Lehrerweiterbildung und Unterrichtsforschung von Sachsen-Anhalt (LISA)], Halle 1994, (Anregungen zur ökologischen Bildung; Bd. 2). * Günter Wieland: Wasserchemie. 12. Auflage, Vulkan-Verlag, Essen 1999, ISBN 3-8027-2542-5. * Karl Höll, Andreas Grohmann u.a.: Wasser. Nutzung im Kreislauf. Hygiene, Analyse und Bewertung. 8. Auflage. Walter de Gruyter, Berlin 2002, ISBN 3-11-012931-0. (Standardwerk der Wasseruntersuchung) Nutzung und Schutz * Christian Opp (Hrsg.): Wasserressourcen. Nutzung und Schutz; Beiträge zum Internationalen Jahr des Süßwassers 2003. Marburger Geographische Gesellschaft, Marburg/Lahn 2004, ISBN 3-88353-049-2. * Christian Leibundgut, Franz-Josef Kern: Wasser in Deutschland – Mangel oder Überfluss? Geographische Rundschau 58(2), S. 12 - 19 (2006), Konflikte um Wasser * Athie, Aboubacry: Die politischen Implikationen der Wasserverfügbarkeit in Afrika südlich der Sahara dargestellt am Beispiel der Sahelländer Westafrikas. Wissenschaftlicher Verlag, Berlin 2002, ISBN 978-3-936846-05-8 * Hans Huber Abendroth: Der „Wasserkrieg“ von Cochabamba. Zur Auseinandersetzung um die Privatisierung einer Wasserversorgung in Bolivien. Bundeskammer für Arbeiter und Angestellte, 2004, ISBN 978-3-7062-0081-3 * Detlef Müller-Mahn: Wasserkonflikte im Nahen Osten – eine Machtfrage. Geographische Rundschau 58(2), S. 40 - 48 (2006), * Lisa Stadler und Uwe Hoering: Das Wasser-Monopoly. Von einem Allgemeingut und seiner Privatisierung. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2003, ISBN 978-3-85869-264-1 Weblinks }} * Wasserlexikon der Uni Bremen * Grafik welche die weltweite Verteilung von Wasser in allen Formen darstellt * Das Absorptionsspektrum von flüssigem Wasser vom UV bis zum IR Kategorie:Wasser Kategorie:Alkoholfreies Getränk Kategorie:Wasserwirtschaft Kategorie:Ernährung Kategorie:Wasserstoffverbindung Kategorie:Sauerstoffverbindung af:Water als:Wasser am:ውሃ an:Augua ar:ماء arc:ܡܝܐ arz:مايه ast:Agua ay:Uma ba:Һыу bar:Wossa bat-smg:Ondou be:Вада be-x-old:Вада bg:Вода bm:Ji bn:পানি br:Dour bs:Voda ca:Aigua cdo:Cūi ceb:Tubig ch:Hånom chr:ᎠᎹ cr:ᓃᐲᔾ cs:Voda cv:Шыв cy:Dŵr da:Vand el:Νερό eml:Aqua en:Water eo:Akvo es:Agua et:Vesi eu:Ur fa:آب fi:Vesi fiu-vro:Vesi fr:Eau fur:Aghe ga:Uisce gan:水 gd:Uisge gl:Auga gn:Y gv:Ushtey hak:Súi he:מים hi:जल (पानी) hr:Voda hsb:Woda hu:Víz hy:Ջուր ia:Aqua id:Air ie:Aqua io:Aquo is:Vatn it:Acqua ja:水 jbo:djacu jv:Banyu ka:წყალი kab:Aman kg:Maza ki:Mai kn:ನೀರು ko:물 ksh:Wasser ku:Av la:Aqua lad:Agua lb:Waasser lmo:Aqua ln:Mái lt:Vanduo lv:Ūdens mg:Rano mk:Вода ml:ജലം mn:Ус mr:पाणी ms:Air nah:Ātl nds:Water nds-nl:Woater ne:पानी nl:Water nn:Vatn no:Vann nrm:Ieau nv:Tó oc:Aiga om:Bishaan (water) pdc:Wasser pl:Woda pt:Água qu:Yaku ro:Apă ru:Вода rw:Amazi sah:Уу sc:Aba scn:Acqua (vìppita) sco:Watter si:ජලය simple:Water sk:Voda sl:Voda sq:Uji sr:Вода su:Cai sv:Vatten sw:Maji szl:Woda ta:நீர் te:నీరు tg:Об th:น้ำ tl:Tubig tr:Su uk:Вода ur:پانی uz:Suv vec:Aqua vi:Nước vls:Woater vo:Vat wo:Ndox wuu:水 yi:וואסער yo:Omi za:Raemx zh:水 zh-classical:水 zh-min-nan:Chúi zh-yue:水 zu:Amanzi